An Even Fuller House
by gibby101
Summary: Joyce Summers has just about given up on men in general. Her marriage is falling apart and her oldest daughter is rebelling. Can a stranger with three daughters from San Francisco change Joyce's veiw on men and give Buffy and Dawn a stable father figure?
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head and wouldn't go away until this was typed and posted for you to see! Sister's Divided may be updated soon… My muse ran away last week and is taunting me to write a CSI Buffy Xover or CSI one shot from Turn, Turn, Turn. Which this is not. You'll figure out what show it's a Crossover with. I don't own Buffy, Joss Whedon owns Joyce, Hank, Buffy and Dawn Summers. ABC owns the other people in this, sadly not me. As usual reviews please!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Joyce Summers couldn't believe how much men sucked in general. At first she thought it was just Hank, but nooo. It got worse the longer she was stuck in San Francisco negotiating with the art dealer. The art dealer himself was awfully petulant for a man of sixty-seven, he was obnoxious and rude and he made Joyce feel incredibly uncomfortable being in his presence for longer than an hour and a half max. Now that she was free from that monster of a man she was squeezed in between two obese rude and completely sloshed men on the trolley as she headed back to her hotel room. Thankfully Buffy and Dawn had the number to the hotel if they needed anything, because just face it Hank wasn't the best father lately, and Joyce was worried something would happen to her girls.

Thankfully Tubby One got off the stop after Joyce climbed on the trolley and Tubby Two followed four stops later. Just when Joyce thought she was safe from all men that day, one had to sit next to her. This one seemed decent; he was tall, well over six feet tall, thin with dark colored hair at a reasonable length, and he had to aura of a haggard parent doing a million things for his children while juggling a full time job. He was the kind of guy Joyce wished she had met before Hank, but those thoughts were always squished when she remembered the good times; when Buffy and Dawn were little and the biggest problem that Joyce had to face was who had possession of Barbie first. Joyce was brave and decided to strike up a conversation with her neighbor. "Rough day at work?"

The man looked over at her. He saw an aggravated woman with, to quote his brother-in-law 'Mom hair', that is to say dyed honey blond hair that curled and just reached past her ears. The woman looked over tired, overworked, and underappreciated. Danny, the man, could tell she was a mother. This woman had the same look Pam used to get when she had been away from DJ and Stephanie for too long. "You better believe it. I just got switched from covering Sports for the five o'clock news to Wake Up San Francisco! The newest early morning television program in the Bay area. On top of that my youngest daughter Michelle is running a fever over ninety-nine degrees for the second day in a row, and now her sisters are starting to feel sick as well. I'm Danny Tanner by the way."

Joyce smiled and noticed the wedding ring on Danny's finger. _Figures he's married with at least three kids. I bet there's even a dog thrown in there somewhere_. "Joyce Summers, I'm from LA. I'm down in San Fran buying some art work for my gallery in LA."

"Nice to meet you Joyce. I'm sorry if I just went all 'Crazy stressed out single Dad with three kids' on you. My brother in law says I need to take more time off from work to relax once in a while." Danny smiled sadly. He wasn't getting used to the single parent thing. Someone had told him after Pam died that time would heal his wounds, and so far nothing had even started to scab over yet. Not even a tiny bit. The wounds and gashes in his heart were still wide open, and he knew they would be until he found the right woman to help heal them. Well that was what his grandmother had told him after her fifth sherry the night of the funeral.

"Don't worry about it. Raising girls can be a handful. My husband and I can barely keep up with our two daughters. At times it seems like our oldest is four different people at once. Teenagers, what can you do with them other than love them and give them some space?"

Danny smiled. "I have three girls, DJ, Stephanie and Michelle. Michelle's the baby and she doesn't remember her mother very much. She was a year old when Pam died."

Joyce's face grew somber. "I'm so sorry for your loss. That must have been awful losing your wife. It still must be hard for your family."

Danny didn't know why he was revealing this information to the stranger sitting next to him, but he felt like they were kindred spirits. "There are still some off days, but Jesse, my brother in law, and my friend Joey moved in to help with the girls. Having two other adults around helps, but things can be pretty hectic when you have six people living in one house."

"I live with three other people in a huge house and I barely see Buffy and Dawn on some days."

Danny nodded. "Some days I wish we had a bigger house, but I wouldn't leave the house we're in now for all the money in the world. Most of Pam's stuff is just where she left it."

Joyce understood, when her father had died her mother hadn't been able to part with anything of her father's for almost two years when it finally sank in her father wasn't coming back to her mother. "Oh! My stops next. It was nice to meet you Danny."

Danny smiled and helped Joyce grab her bags of small art pieces. "It was nice to meet you too Joyce."

Just before Joyce got off the trolley a sudden impulse washed over her. "I'm staying at the Best Western on 58th and Main, room 312. Feel free to call me if you need any help with 'girl' problems. I'm here until next Thursday."

"I will Joyce. Bye."

Joyce waved to him after she was off the trolley and made her way to her hotel thinking, _Maybe there are some decent guys out there still. I guess that means that men have a chance to redeem themselves from my earlier generalization._ Just as Joyce thought this two men came sprinting down the sidewalk trying to catch the trolley before it left, and one of the men ran straight into Joyce and didn't apologize for almost knocking her to the ground. _Yeah right. Men suck big time, well except for one Danny Tanner of San Francisco._

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

As usual reviews! I want them!!! Reviews are needed for all my stories for an update, and maybe my muse will be inspired by some of them to continue nagging me on stuff. Should this continue? I want to introduce Buffy to the Tanner girls and the rest of the Full House Crew, but this seems like it could be an okay one shot. Opinions on that?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's stupid but important… I don't own Buffy or Full House. Joss Whedon and ABC do respectively. I posses a computer with internet access, a library card and Full House seasons 1-8; this enables me to watch Buffy for free at hulu (dot) com and Full House anyplace in my house. Enjoy! Reviews are mandatory for updates people, a minimum of six per chapter seems kinda fair right?

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Danny came home and found that Jesse and Joey had made dinner; Danny suspected it was actually take out, but at this point he didn't care. He was hungry, tired, a little cranky, and his encounter on the trolley left him a little frazzled. Although he liked that woman, Joyce, he thought and decided to call her that night after the girls went to bed. Danny's brief moment of silence was interrupted when 12 year old DJ came barreling down the back stairs into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Dad! Guess what I'm doing?" DJ was bouncing on the balls of her feet making her curly blond hair fly in every direction in her excitement.

Danny had to smile. His oldest daughter always had a smile on her face and could always find a way to brighten anybody's day. "I don't know Deej. What are you doing?"

DJ's smile got even bigger, "I'm having a surprise party for Kimmy's birthday!"

Jesse came into the kitchen and asked "You're doing what for the Gibbleburger?"

"Uncle Jesse!" DJ whined "Don't call Kimmy that it's not nice! Besides I'm her best friend so a surprise party should be fun. I know I would want her to do the same thing for me if it was my birthday." DJ skipped over to the kitchen table and sat down in her seat. "What's for dinner Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know squirt. Joey ca—cooked dinner tonight. He went upstairs to change Michelle about five minutes ago."

Six year old Stephanie came bounding into the kitchen from the living room. "Hi Daddy! Did you have a good day at work? That Becky lady called earlier to ask you a question but Uncle Jesse told her you weren't home yet." Steph made herself comfortable at the table next to DJ and waited not so patiently for Joey and Michelle to come downstairs for dinner to begin. Five minutes later the missing duo appeared and dinner was a quiet affair for the Tanner family of KFC and Kraft macaroni and cheese.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Later that night once the three girls were all tucked into bed, Joey was in the basement watching Three Stooges reruns and Jesse was in his room working on a jingle Danny picked up the phone and dialed Joyce's hotel room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joyce? It's Danny Tanner. We met earlier on the trolley."

"Oh! Danny hello. For a minute I was afraid that my daughter had burned down the house while I was away." The two adults shared a laugh; Joyce was currently withholding the fact that Buffy had burned down the gym at Hemery High School before the move to Sunnydale that year.

"Joyce I was wondering, how would you feel about going out to breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

At her hotel across town Joyce smiled, she was acting like a love struck teenager. "I'd love to Danny."

"I'll meet you in the lobby of your hotel at nine-thirty. Is that okay?"

Joyce had a full blown smile now. "That's perfect!" She scribbled a note to remind herself and quickly set the alarm on the hotel's alarm clock. "I'll see you then Danny."

Just as Danny was about to reply DJ came stomping into his room. "Daaaad! Stephanie won't turn off the light and go to sleep! I have a really big Spanish test tomorrow and I want to sleep so I won't sleep through my test."

"Hold on a sec honey." Getting up from his chair Danny walked back to the phone's cradle and returned to speaking with Joyce. "I need to go prevent World War Three. I'll see you tomorrow morning at nine-thirty."

"I understand Danny. Dawn and Buffy are like that all the time. Good night."

"Good night." Both parties hung up the phone, and Danny went to handle a situation between his oldest daughters.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Joyce looked at the telephone sitting on the bedside table like it was mocking her. After fifteen minutes of an inner debate she picked up the phone and dialed the recently memorized telephone number. It rang five times before a female voice answered the telephone.

"Summers residence! This Buffy." Joyce had to smile; her oldest daughter had a lot of spunk at nine-thirty at night.

"Hi Honey it's me." Joyce was overjoyed to finally talk to Buffy; it had been two days since either party had spoken to each other. "Did you have a good day today?"

"Ehh. It was fine, but we got progress reports today and I need someone to sign them. Apparently Mr. Regan, my math teacher, is notorious for giving out detentions for not having it signed and on his desk twenty-four hours after you receive it from him. Do you think you could call him tomorrow and explain?"

"Of course sweetheart. I'll call him around lunch time. What period do yo have math?"

Buffy twirled the phone cord around her index finger. "Sixth period. I'd ask Mr. Giles to sign it for me, but that would lead to a lot of questions I would rather not answer."

"I understand Buffy. Did you thank nice Mr. Giles again for staying with you girls while I'm gone?"

Buffy groaned. "Yes Mom. Dawn and I have thanked Giles fifteen times in six days for giving up a week and a half to stay at the Crazy Casa de Summers while you enjoy yourself in San Francisco."

Joyce sighed and didn't realize she had, leading to her daughter exploding.

"Oh My God!!!! MOM!!!! Was that a 'I-just-met-the-perfect-guy' sigh? Don't deny it! You met somebody in San Francisco! What's his name? Does he like kids? Does he know Dawn and I exist? Do we have to move from Sunnydale to San Francisco? Can we meet him? Does he have a house or apartment? When did you meet him? I want details! DAWNIE!!!! MOM MET A GUY IN SAN FRANCISCO!!!!" The sounds of the youngest Summers woman running down the stairs to grab the phone in the living room could be heard over the protests from Mr. Giles.

Joyce laughed. "Buffy calm down!"

"Mommy? Did you really meet somebody or is Buffy lying?" Dawn had won the fight with Mr. Giles and was now on the cordless phone on the living room couch.

"Girls I did meet somebody. His name is Danny Tanner; he has three daughters and lives with his brother-in-law and best friend in the northern part of the city. They own a home, and I met him this morning. We're going out to breakfast tomorrow morning before I go back to the art dealer and haggle some more paintings by that new artist David Key out of him."

"Does he know about us?" Dawn sounded nervous. Almost like she was afraid that her mother would forget about her and Buffy while she was with the new man.

"Of course he does my little Pumpkin Belly! That's how we started talking! I asked if he had a rough day at work and that led to him talking about juggling his career and caring for three little girls who lost their mother."

"Okay. What happened to their mom?" Dawn still sounded anxious.

"She was in a car accident last year sweetie and didn't make it to the hospital."

"Wow. That's awful mom! Did they catch the guy that caused the accident?" Buffy asked.

"Yes they did. Danny said the police told him the driver of the other car had a blood alcohol level of .10 and was over the legal limit." Joyce responded as she turned off her muted tv set. "Driver's Ed question for you Buffy. What's that mean?"

Buffy bit her lip and jumped onto the counter top of the island in the kitchen. "He had um…six drinks before he got behind the wheel and was uhhh… around 220 pounds? I think that's it."

Joyce smiled. "You got it right sweetie. That's why it's important to not drink and drive because you hurt other people deeply unintentionally. Girls I think it's time the two of you started getting ready for bed. Actually Dawn get back to bed sweetheart and Buffy I want you in bed no later than ten o'clock. Do you hear me?"

Buffy groaned. "Yes mom. Good-night. I love you."

"I love you too Buffy. Dawnie, honey are you still awake?" There was no answer, but the sound of Dawn's breathing could be heard. "Buffy help Mr. Giles get Dawn back upstairs and back into bed before it gets too late."

"'Kay mom. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." The two Summers women hung up the phones and Joyce went to bed. Back in Sunnydale however, Buffy was just getting ready for a night of patrolling the multiple grave yards in town with her Watcher Rupert Giles and her friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Hey guys remember me???? Sorry there have been no updates lately. I've had a pretty hectic week… On Sunday my Dad fell off a ladder (eight or seven feet high) while taking down the Christmas lights and my siblings and I spent six nerve racking hours with my cousins while my Mom and Dad were at the hospital before we knew nothing was seriously damaged. The whole reason for this? The Big Dummy (my Daddy) forgot to properly level the ladder before climbing up it! (It was on a hill, or a little slope, but my hose is on a giant hill…). But he's okay and that's what matters the most.

Plus there's only one computer for five people, and two of them had big projects due this week. And I wasn't one of them, so my computer time was very limited. Update day for any story after this will be either Thursday or Friday depending on my schedule. REVEIWS PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's stupid but important… I don't own Buffy or Full House. Joss Whedon and ABC do respectively. I posses a computer with internet access, a library card and Full House seasons 1-8 on DVD; this enables me to watch Buffy for free at hulu (dot) com and Full House anyplace in my house. Enjoy! Reviews are mandatory for updates people, a minimum of six per chapter seems kinda fair right?

I would like to say thank you to anybody who sent me their sympathies about my Dad's accident last week. As of Friday March 20th he's walking around with minimal pain (he's on pain meds…) and is going camping for the weekend with my brother's Boy Scout troop… Hope they don't freeze.

This chapter is mainly a filler chapter. It may establish a wider rage crossover base, or the cousin named Greg maybe a coincidence. (My little plot bunnies {I like that phrase better than Muse at the moment} are screaming throw some CSI characters in so Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders may bump into somebody in San Francisco or visit a relative briefly in Sunnydale.) Plus I wanted to establish a firm friendship between Xander and Dawn. You'll see why later. Now on with the story! Oh and no flames please in reviews! Thanks!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Buffy hung up the phone in Sunnydale and watched as Xander tenderly carried Dawn upstairs and to her room. The goofball had agreed to stay in with Dawn for two reasons, A) he knew he was a hindrance to Buffy on Patrol and B) Dawn was like a little sister to him and loved every minute he got to spend with her. By having Xander babysit for the price of a box of Twinkies an hour (the cheapest babysitter in Sunnydale according to Joyce) Buffy, Willow and Giles could all go on Patrol without worrying about Xander getting killed or Dawn being kidnapped while they were gone.

Once Xander came back downstairs Buffy thanked him again. "Xander I owe you big time again."

"It's no problem Buffy. I told you I don't care about staying with Dawnie; she's the annoying kid sister I never had Buffster. Go! Slay some vamps for me while you're out."

Buffy could see that any argument she could start on anything Xander had said would be useless so she smiled and said "There should be plenty of slayage tonight. Apparently somebody went on a Sire-ing spree earlier this week. So a couple of vamps will be slayed for one Xander Harris."

"Buffy are you ready to go? I do believe it is time for some of the fledglings to start rising if we don't get to the cemeteries soon." Rupert Giles had walked into the kitchen in all his tweed-y glory and carrying the 'Magic Bag of Slayer Supplies' that held stakes, crosses, bottles of Holy Water, two Bibles, a crossbow, arrows for the crossbow a broad sword, a pair of silver daggers and a pair of nun chucks.

"Yuppers. We need to grab Willow from her house on the way over to Restview and then we're good for the night." Slayer and Watcher slipped out the back door and disappeared into the night leaving Xander and Dawn home alone at the house.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Fifteen minutes after Buffy and Giles had left Dawn was awake again and back in the living room with Xander watching the Creature Feature on the local cable channel. Luckily Dawn had already seen that night's movie and wasn't as frightened as she normally was when she and Xander watched the Weekly Creature Feature that aired on Friday nights. The two had a large bowl of buttered popcorn, a bottle of Coke, two bags of chips and a bag of candy Xander had snuck past Buffy when he came over at five.

"Hey Xander?" Dawn asked from her position on the floor next to the couch.

"What's up Dawnie?" Xander responded as he tried to catch the popcorn he threw in the air in his mouth. As usual Xander was sprawled out on the couch balancing the large bowl of popcorn on his stomach.

"How come you want to spend so much time with me? You take 'Dawn Duty' very seriously and don't complain about me when I get really whinny."

Xander removed the bowl from his stomach and put it on the coffee table. He turned off the awful movie, sat up and patted the empty cushion next to him indicating he wanted Dawn to sit next to him. "Well kiddo here's the thing. I'm an only child and all I ever wanted when I was a kid was a kid brother or sister. I wasn't picky, I told my mom that all the time, right up until I started high school. Then I realized that my family was really crappy and it was selfish of me to wish another kid the misery I had when I was growing up. Then one day the new girl from L.A. shows up with a kid sister she gets really aggravated with real easy. So when I found out that your mom wanted Buffy to start taking you out with us when we went to the library to 'study' I offered to keep you out of everybody's hair while they did research. Wanna know why?"

Dawn nodded. She knew Buffy saw her as a pain sometimes, but didn't know how badly her sister wished she was an only child at times. Xander was Dawn's best friend and she wanted to know if he felt the same way about her.

"It's all because I still want a little sister I can corrupt and then protect if any boys start causing problems for her. I just want to be somebody's big brother and be the cool sibling. I figured that this was my chance, unlike my poor cousin Greg who won't get that chance because his mom can't have any more kids and all his friends are only children too. Plus the more I get to know you Squirt the more our friendship grows toward the, I can't believe I'm about to say this, infinity of BFF-dom."

Dawn giggled. "You just said BFF!!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh at the guy who just said you're this close," he held his index finger and thumb very close together, "to being his best friend."

A huge grin exploded on Dawn's face and she squealed loudly. "You're my bestest friend ever Xander!!"

Xander didn't know what hit him for a minute until he looked down and saw that Dawn had thrown herself at him and enveloped him in her version of a bear hug.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Two hours later Buffy and Giles opened the front door and found Dawn and Xander asleep on the living room couch with the remnants of their feast on the coffee table.

"Hey Giles? Wasn't Dawn asleep upstairs when we left?" Buffy asked as she put her jacket on the coat rack.

"I believe so. She must have come down stairs after we left."

Buffy looked at the pair contemplating what to do with the sleeping pair. "You know what? Let's leave them on the couch tonight and they can deal with the after affect tomorrow morning." Buffy climbed the stairs to her room leaving a thoroughly confused Giles staring at the pair sleeping on his 'bed' for the week. After a moment Giles wandered upstairs into Joyce's room and fell asleep on top of her bed knowing she wouldn't mind at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm alive! I went away for the summer and then joined the swim team and I'm juggling two jobs, and I'm a senior in high school and writing a collection of NCIS one shots. God I'm busy.

I don't own Full House or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So no suing me!

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Buffy woke up and rolled out of bed without looking at her alarm clock. She instantly knew she had overslept when she had noticed that the sleeping bags on her floor had been rolled up and placed neatly in the corner. She would have to thank Willow for making sure the girls were cleaning up after themselves. Buffy felt bad that she'd just up and abandoned the house full of Potential Slayers for a few days, but Danny's Mom had gotten sick and the Tanner-Summers family's presence had been requested, no demanded by the ailing woman.

Buffy couldn't be any happier that Dawn was in San Francisco and away from The First Evil, but then felt the guilty pang when she thought of Michelle and Stephanie downstairs. By far, they were the youngest of the Potentials the Scoobies had found so far.

"What I miss?" Buffy asked once she had made it to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl full of Cheerio goodness.

Willow looked up from her breakfast with a smile. "I made Andrew take the girls to the library for an hour or two and then I'm going to meet them at the park to 'study' nature. Wanna come and spar with them?"

"Sure." Buffy said enthusiastically. "Just don't tell Danny this time, Wills. I don't think either one of my parents is ready to fully comprehend what we do in Sunnyhell."

"I told you I was sorry, Buffy." Willow apologized again. "I thought Danny thought I was joking."

"It's okay, Willow." Buffy chirped. "I was just pulling your leg. Are Michelle and Steph still here?"

"Nope." Willow said. "Xander drove them to school while they were protesting the whole way. Michelle wanted to stay home today. I had a feeling you would have said 'No', so I made her go."

"Thanks, Willow." Buffy said. "Did I mention I would be completely lost with the mini-Slayers if it weren't for you guys?"

"You might want to hold off on those thank yous." Willow said sheepishly. "I'm going to LA to help out with a situation with Angel. Fred called and said Angelus got out somehow."

Buffy sighed. "Again?"

"Yup." Willow said. "I've got my handy dandy resouling bag ready to go. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Buffy hugged Willow. "Hurry back, Willow." Buffy told her best friend, "I'm going to go crazy with Xander, Anya, Spike, and Andrew here to keep the girls under control."

Willow laughed, and the scene changed…

The next thing Buffy knew, she was sitting on the hood of Xander's car in front of Michelle's elementary school looking at Xander's watch and back to the school.

"Shouldn't they be out here by now?" Buffy asked worriedly. "I think something's wrong Xander."

The brunette man next to Buffy sighed. "Relax, Buffster. Shelly's fine. Dismissal isn't until three o'clock, and it's only two thirty."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really." Xander confirmed pointing to his watch. "See here how the big hand is almost to the six and the little hand is ever so slowly moving to the three? That means it's two thirty… Or is it six fifteen?"

Buffy laughed. "I'm going in to dismiss Shelly. I'll be right out."

Five minutes later Buffy returned with her stepsister in tow. Michelle was excitedly babbling about what she had done that day in art and how she couldn't wait to go visit Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse in San Francisco and that her art project was a present for Nicky and Alex.

Michelle was the cutest little mini-Buffy ever. The both had blond hair; Buffy had green eyes while Michelle had blue eyes. Both blondes were a force to be reckoned with when angry however, it had been painfully obvious to the Scoobies that there was a possibility that Michelle would be Called at one point in her life. They had known that from the first day they had met three year old Michelle when Danny and Joyce had announced their engagement. Since Michelle and Stephanie had been allowed to relocate to Sunnydale, priority number one was to make sure Michelle was never allowed out on patrol unless Buffy was there to back her up; so far Michelle had been out a grand total of zero times. Steph had been out twice, and it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"So," Michelle said as she buckled herself in the backseat. "Can I go on Patrol tonight?"

"No." Buffy replied automatically. "I don't need our parents calling me because Stephanie mentions it in an e-mail and the next thing we know I'm unfit to be a legal guardian for any of the girls."

"Jeeze." Michelle said. "No need to get super dramatic, I was just asking."

"Well 'just asking' leads to 'just sneaking out' which leads to 'just going to get grounded and Buffy in super hot water with Danny'." Buffy said teasingly. "You're in Sunnydale so we can _protect_ you, not put you in danger."

Michelle sighed. "Okay. But I want to go on at least _one_ patrol. PLEASE?"

Buffy sighed. Without turning around she knew that Michelle had pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Xander shaking his head as he drove through town. That confirmed her suspicions.

"I'll think about it." Buffy replied. "But you've got to keep your grades up and do all of your chores."

"You got it dude!" Michelle chimed from the back seat. She was _PUMPED!_

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Buffy woke up with a start and she gasped. The dream she had just had was so _vivid_. She groaned; it was a Slayer dream. She was so glad that her Watcher was somewhere in the house. Hopefully he could help her make heads or tails of the dream. Buffy suddenly felt herself dreading that it was of things to come.

'Maybe, just maybe', Buffy resolved to herself as she rolled out of bed to search for Giles, 'I can do something to keep this Michelle from becoming a Potential'.

Buffy didn't know how, who, or why, but she was determined to protect that girl. It bothered her a little that at the moment she was more worried about a girl she hadn't met yet over her own sister. Maybe she should check in on Dawn before interpreting her strange dreams. With that in mind, Buffy descended the stairs to start her Sunday morning.

~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

Cowers in corner and peaks out from behind a giant arm chair… 'Did you miss me? Good cuz I'm going to try to come up with some more chapters from the Full House side in the future! As always Read and Review!

Gibby


End file.
